


Taking Care of Rhys

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2019 [36]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha Jack, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Rhys, Very light omorashi, implied bath sex, very light piss kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 18:17:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21212990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: When Rhys has a humiliating accident, Jack jumps at the chance to take care of this really cute, very pregnant omega.





	Taking Care of Rhys

The pregnant omega had been working for Jack for months now and Jack had strangled every person who had given Rhys a critical eye. He had become very protective of Rhys and not just because of their endotype dynamic, but because the man was _ Rhys_. He was one of the best PAs Jack had ever had and he was gorgeous as hell and the cutest thing Jack had ever seen.

They worked perfect together, finishing each other’s sentences, sometimes not even needing words. He’d flirted ruthlessly with him up until he’d been told the omega was pregnant. Then Jack had realized Rhys was taken, and of course he was, who wouldn’t have wanted that man?

Rhys stretched and made a small urgent noise as he stood, seven months pregnant. He scooted away from his desk, shot a sheepish smile to Jack and headed for the bathroom.

Jack forced himself back to work before he watched Rhys like a creeper. He would not eye a taken person.

“What!?” Rhys gasped suddenly.

As Jack stood to help him immediately, he saw the problem. There was a large puddle around Rhys’ feet, soaking his suit pants. The omega looked down in shock.

“Woah, cupcake, your water break? Do you need me to call your partner?”

“What?” His wide eyes frowned at Jack. “What are you talking about? I don’t have a partner? This was from a one night stand…” he groaned. “_It’s still going_! I knew I had to pee, but I didn’t think…”

“Pee?” Jack looked at the puddle that was getting larger.

“I…” Rhys’ voice cracked. “I’m so sorry Jack! I… I don’t know what’s happening, I don’t know why I couldn’t hold it three more feet!”

No partner. _ No partner_. Rhys was single. He was single and he’d wet himself. Jack grinned.

Rhys covered his mouth, choking down a sob. “I… I can’t believe I just did this… I’ll- I’ll clean this up immediately!”

“No, you won’t,” Jack ordered, his voice harsh and making the omega jump. He went around his desk and to the man, taking his hand. “We’re going to get you cleaned up. I can have someone whose job it is to deal with that.”

“Are you mad?” Rhys whispered.

It broke Jack from his thoughts and he could have kicked himself. “Of course not, it’s just piss, Rhys, there’s been grosser things on this floor.” He smiled, pulling Rhys away from the puddle, other hand at his waist. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

“I’m gonna trail this!” Tears began to fall down his cheeks.

“Hey,” Jack said softly. He couldn’t resist and pulled the omega into a light kiss. “I don’t care about the mess, Rhysie. Let me take care of you. Is that okay?”

His wet eyes were large. “I didn’t realize…” He smiled. “Yeah… Okay…”

Grinning, Jack lead him to his private elevator. “I thought you were taken,” Jack said. “Otherwise I would have said something sooner. _ Much sooner. _”

“Oh…” Rhys sniffled. “I just thought… Cause I got pregnant…” His words died.

“Woah, kitten, not even close.” Jack brought Rhys’s hand close and kissed it. “I’ve loved you pregnant.”

“Really?”

“_Oh yeah_,” Jack smirked.

They reached the penthouse and Jack brought him inside, ignoring the concern Rhys had for dragging his mess further. He lead Rhys to his master bathroom through his room. He began a bath and turned to Rhys, stripping the omega of his clothes.

“Ugh, this is humiliating,” Rhys huffed.

“You can do this, if you’d like? I personally am enjoying it.”

“You are?”

Jack kissed him again, this time full force, letting him know just how much Jack was digging this.

Rhys giggled. “You’re a freak.”

“Guilty.”

He threw the jacket and tie to the side and started undoing his shirt, unbuttoning only what was necessary to get the shirt over Rhys’ head and onto the floor. When he peeled away the undershirt, he hummed.

“Damn, you are pretty.” He leaned down and kissed Rhys’ stomach.

“You’re not too bad yourself.” Rhys smiled. It disappeared as Jack went to undo the rest of his clothes. “Wait! I can-”

Jack kissed him, silencing him as he touched the soiled clothes. He pulled the rest off, leaving Rhys naked. “Go and hop in.”

“Are you going to join me?”

Jack’s brows rose. “Do you want me to?”

Rhys smirked. “You _ did _say you’d take care of me.”

“Who’s the freak now?”

“You.” Rhys winked as he stepped into the large tub.

The alpha grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
